


A No 'Boy-That-Lived' Plot idea

by Ogrebear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ogrebear/pseuds/Ogrebear
Summary: Sirius stays with Harry rather than go charging off into the night.
Kudos: 2





	A No 'Boy-That-Lived' Plot idea

A No 'Boy-That-Lived' Plot idea that came to me...

Sirius reaches the Cottage during the attack- he was coming over that night for the celebration. He sees James dead body, and rushes up the stairs, an AK on his lips. Voldermort kills Lilly and turns on Harry as Sirius's AK reaches him. Harry is still marked and there is an explosion. Voldermort 'dies'. Sirius grabs Harry and gets outside, running for a wizarding neighbours’ cottage. Mrs Green is surprised at the wide-eyed wizard who barges into her house, but quickly calls the Aurors as Sirius locks and wards the door warning about DE. Having seen Voldermort passing by, she knows evil is afoot. Harry is fussed over by Sirius even as he watches, wand out for trouble.

Eventually, Crouch himself turns up and Sirius reports in, confessing to killing Voldermort and turning over his wand. Crouch sends a squad to the Cottage, who report back that Hagrid was there, but they have found Voldermort's robes and wand, plus the Potter's bodies. Crouch orders the site locked down. A quick Prior Incantato reveals that it was not Sirius that killed the Potters but Voldermort. By now the whole village is aware something major has happened and word gets around that the Potters duelled Voldermort and Sirius Black killed him. Crouch takes Sirius and Harry into Ministry care, and they leave the scene via apparition.

Crouch has Harry and Sirius placed in a VIP suite rather than cells. Crouch has Sirius interrogated regarding the Secret Keeper and Sirius confesses he was not- breaking down as he realises how the Potters where betrayed. A hit squad is sent for Pettigrew, but the rat escapes the Aurors by blowing up a gas main and escaping into the sewers. Dumbledore turns up and offers to protect Harry but Crouch locks him out, backed by the Minister who insists the Ministry can handle it fine.

The press meanwhile are having a field day with wild rumours regarding the Potter's deaths and Auror Black's role. Riding a wave of positive press for the department Bartimus Crouch does on a Death Eater round up spree. All suspected individuals are brought in and interrogated under Veritaserum. All are made to bear their arms. Crouch trucks no BS about the Imperious Curse and locks up everyone- getting anyone claiming such examined by Mind Doctors. Death Eaters such as Malfoy, Avery, Crabbe are all caught. Igor Karkaroff sings for his freedom, and a second wave of arrests are made. Aurors catch the Lestrange Brothers, Bellatrix, and Crouch Jr attacking Longbottom Manor - Frank and Alice are badly injured, but all four are caught. Crouch Snr is exceptionally harsh on his son, but avoids the worst sort of scandal, and is hotly tipped to replace Minister Bagnold. The fortunes are stripped from all convicted Death Eaters.

After being let off with a 1gallion fine for being an unregistered Animagus it is November 2nd when Sirius is freed from the Ministry. He attends the Potters will reading along with Remus Lupin. He is confirmed as the Potter's first choice to look after Harry, along with surprisingly Minerva McGonagall "to keep Sirius in line". Remus is given a house with a forest and a large sum of cash "he is not allowed to refuse" and asked to look after Harry and Sirius. On leaving the will reading in Gringots Sirius is met by a large crowd who cheer the 'Saviour Black' who in turn is highly embarrassed but he is of political breeding and works the crowd until they can escape. Harry, Sirius and Remus escape to Remus' new house for a while.

Bartimus Crouch becomes Minister in the 1986 election by which time the legend of 'Saviour Black' as the Heroic defeater of Voldermort has been well established while Harry is regarded as the poor orphan whose parents died to save him. He and his scar are not famous- most believe his scar came from magically charged debris in the house. Dumbledore (when he is finally allowed a visit) discreetly examines it magically and is alarmed - hitting the books to research the ritual magic he detected. He will later tell Sirius what it is and as Harry grows up he gets lots of extra 'educational' training in magic defence as well as lots of love.

Narcissa Black finds herself almost penniless after the trials end and is forced to goto Sirius, Lord Black, to survive. He helps, but on the condition, Draco not grow up surrounded by purebloods. He and Harry will become playmates and friends, alongside Susan, Neville, Ron etc. Sirius does not like his fame, but uses his fame to try and push change, though slowly as not to rile up the surviving pure-blood elements. The Aurors are beefed up. Werewolf, Goblin and other sentient rights are slowly enacted. With the pure-blood faction largely crippled Black and his allies make some changes- however Sirius' agenda is slow reform not radical change to society to some elements dislike. Sirius is aiming for a better world for Harry's children not him.


End file.
